Circular Bliss
by Gildedtongue
Summary: Vash the Stampede finds his Mayfly known as love, and it is a small, sweet, baked good. Round Robin. Read and Review.
1. Intro

Circular Bliss is a Round Robin Fanfiction thought up by Trekken46 and myself. Other authours will add to this, but the number will be relatively small. Please enjoy!  
  
A final note, we are not receiving any funds from Krispy Kreme, nor are we promoting it. We are simply trying to put our addictions to a positive use in today's society.  
  
Rating: PG-13 for unusual zealot-like affinity towards a baked pastry, and possible drug use (Is Krispy Kreme considered a drug?)  
  
We own neither Trigun, nor Krispy Kreme, although we wouldn't mind owning either. 


	2. Vash Finds Religion

Authour: Gildedtongue  
  
- - -  
  
Chapter One: Vash Finds Religion  
  
- - -  
  
Another painfully hot day rose over the planet, showing a lone blond man in red drudging across the desert carrying a large black duffel bag.  
  
"Aaaaaaaiii. It's so hot!" he said to himself.  
  
"But at least it's a dry heat!" he responded to no one but himself.  
  
"Dry or not, my brained boiled!"  
  
"Baked you mean, to boil you'd need water.."  
  
Vash the Stampede blinked softly, standing still, realizing that he must look quite the spectacle. It's been a few months since his encounter with his brother Knives, and once again, the hunter of peace returns to his quest to find the mayfly known as love.  
  
Meryl Strife had returned to headquarters to beg for her job back, knowing that Vash is safe now that the Gun-Ho Gang is no more.  
  
A few more desolate miles the gunman walked, feeling the effects of dehydration kick in. Mirages of beautiful women carrying large buckets of pure, cool, clear water walked around the Humanoid Typhoon, laughing and giggling at him. Out of desperation Vash took a shot at one of the buckets, finding his gloved hand in the middle of a barrel cactus.  
  
"Ai ai ai ai ai, owwww! Will this never end?" Vash asked himself, as he wiped his brow. Over the next dune, Vash thought he saw something. A large building in the middle of nowhere, bright neon signs stating clearly "Krispy Kreme Doughnuts."  
  
Not caring if this was another illusion caused by the twin suns, Vash dashed down the dune into the building, opening and nearly slamming the glass door.  
  
"Neyow!" a small yellow-eyed black cat purred as the gunman entered. 'I could have sworn I've seen that cat before.. No matter..' Vash smiled as he went up to the counter, a teenaged girl waiting at the cashier's box.  
  
"Hello, my name's Vash. Is this place real?"  
  
"Yup, this is the fabled shop of the best doughnuts in the entire universe, the Krispy Kreme.. People travel for miles on end just to try our wares. Would you like to try a free glazed sample?"  
  
Vash smiled as the cashier handed him his first sample of the glazed crack. Though no one knew it then, but at that moment, the world will be changed forever. 


	3. The Devil's in the Doughnuts

~~ Chapter 2 - The Devil is in the Doughnuts By Trekken46 ~~  
  
As he placed the piece of glazed doughnut in his mouth he wondered what the fuss was about Krispy Kremes. Sure he had heard of them, they were one of the largest franchises on the planet, but he couldn't see what the big deal was, a doughnut was a doughnut.  
  
But as he bit into the piece he had all his questions were answered; as he chewed the small piece of heaven he became fully aware of who he was and what his purpose was.  
  
As he swallowed the doughnut, he realized that he could no longer call Krispy Kremes doughnuts. That was a term reserved for lesser pastries; the thing he had just eaten could only be described as Ambrosia!  
  
"How much are a dozen?" He asked once his realization passed.  
  
"$$6.95," the nineteen-year-old brunette replied with a smiled, forming dimples in her tanned face.  
  
"I'll take 2 then," Vash replied as he dug through his pockets looking for the money.  
  
"Ok, then, that'll be 2 doughnuts," she repeated back.  
  
"No, I want 2 dozen, I do have to watch my girlish figure after all," Vash said as he sucked in his stomach and turned profile, drawing a giggle from the girl, just as the door to the back room opened.  
  
"DIEEEEEEEE," Legato Bluesummers yelled as he sprang from the darkened room.  
  
"Wait, aren't you dead?" Vash asked as the other man approached him.  
  
Legato paused in mid-charge.  
  
"Am I?" he asked, looking to the cashier for confirmation, she nodded that it was so. "Oh, sorry, my bad, sorry 'bout that Vash."  
  
"Hey no problem, here take a Krispy Kreme, I'm sure someone else can use you."  
  
Legato grabbed a glazed raspberry filled doughnut on his way out the front door. Vash looked at the cashier and she nodded, he had 23 more doughnuts to choose.  
  
As he was browsing the various 'ambrosia' available to him, the door to the back opened once again and out stepped Meryl and Millie, both wearing Krispy Kreme uniforms.  
  
"MR. VASH!!!!" Millie yelled as she ran to embrace him in a rib crushing bear hug.  
  
"Mi.. mill.. millie, a.. i.. r.."  
  
"Um Millie, I don't think he can breathe," Meryl said when he began to turn purple.  
  
"Oh," Millie replied as she dropped him, "Sorry Mr. Vash, but I was so happy to see you."  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Millie. H.. hi Meryl," Vash stuttered as he looked at the short girl in front of him, her hands resting on her hips, foot tapping.  
  
"Don't you 'hi Meryl' me, you worthless, coat-wearing, gunslinging, doughnut engulfing FREAK!"  
  
"Are you mad with me?" Vash asked she backed him into a corner, causing him to step on a small black cat with yellow eyes.  
  
"NYAAAAAAA," the cat screamed as Vash stepped on its tail. The cat then latched onto Vash's face, forcing him to the floor.  
  
"VASH! Quite playing around and let me yell at you," Meryl ordered. Vash stood up and saluted her, the cat still on his face.  
  
Meryl, pulled the cat from his face, leaving claw marks down his jawline, she held the cat up to her eye level.  
  
"Go away," she said, the cat took the clue and wriggled from her grip and disappeared into the storeroom.  
  
"So, what happened to meeting us in Mei City, my love?" Meryl asked, her arms folded across her chest, both Millie and the cashier girl looked at him for his answer.  
  
"Mei dear? Oh yeah, I almost forgot, you know, wandering the wasteland in the blazing suns, BUT I was on my way there when I came across this place, yeah that's it.. But hey, now you're here so it's even better! Yeah.."  
  
Meryl replied by saying..  
  
~~ To Be Continued.. ~~ 


End file.
